


Franklin "Foghorn" Nelson

by manicmanner



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marci Stahl is amazing, Or At Least I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Daredevil kink meme.</p>
<p>"When Marci gets drunk, one of her favorite topics is how good Foggy is in bed. Foggy doesn't know it, but he has a growing reputation among Marci's friends and among the patrons of the bars they frequent. </p>
<p>Maybe Matt overhears. Maybe Foggy finds out. Maybe a tipsy bachelorette party shows up at the doors of Nelson & Murdock."</p>
<p>(The latter happens. Shenanigans ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franklin "Foghorn" Nelson

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should post this fill over here at some point. I hope you enjoy!

This was the reason why people should lock doors after hours.

Well, Karen technically did, Foggy had heard the lock, but apparently one measly door wasn't enough to deter drunken bridesmaids.

Matt heard them first, he guessed. Foggy noticed that Matt was staring off into the distance, towards the door. Which, uh, no, considering they had the biggest court cases to date next week. Hence the all-nighter. Foggy hadn't minded it at first (because that would be kind of hypocritical considering he totally dozed off half an hour ago. Damn those beers he had broken out an hour ago.)

"Hey," Foggy said. Matt still wouldn't look at him. His posture was tense. Foggy sighed."I know you'd rather be punching criminals right now, but right now-- Why are you laughing?"

The tense set of Matt's shoulders gave way to silent, shaking laughter as Matt tried to smother his smile. "You'll find out soon enough," he said, voice husky from the restraint.

That wasn't ominous at all. "I'm glaring at you, just so you know. Have you finally taken one too many punches to the--" And then he heard it. Foggy looked at the door, trying the decipher the noise. The tell-tale click-clack of expensive heels, and not just one pair of them. From the sound of it, a whole heard of them were heading up the stairs. Slowly.

Foggy glanced at his phone, which read 12:36AM, and back at Matt. "What--?"

The noise had finally made it to their floor. Matt was trying desperately to school his features into something neutral but the result was a pinched expression (Matt's not cute making that face, Foggy thought loudly.) Some of the noise stopped right at the office door. "Foggy Bear!" Marci's voice called. There was a loud knock and the sound of several people shhing. "I know you're still in there. You've got that case coming up."

Foggy just stared at the door. He thought, maybe, if both he and Matt ignored whatever kind of crazy Marci had obviously cooked up, maybe she would take that crazy and--

"I think it's for you, Foggy," Matt said loudly.

"Traitor." But Foggy got up and unlocked the door. Marci must have heard him because as soon as he opened the door she latched her arms around his neck. She leaned heavily against him and Foggy had to quickly readjust his stance so he didn't fall back.

"Hey, babe," she mumbled into his neck. She reeked of nice liquor. She leaned in closer and Foggy was able to glance over her hair. There was a group of women standing in the doorway. "Mind if we come in?"

"Jesus, Marci--"

"Come on in, everybody," Matt called from the table. Foggy had to step back, dragging Marci with him, as the group of ladies rushed in.

What happened next was strange. (Which was itself strange, considering Foggy had had to redefine his definition of the word since he found out his best friend was a vigilante.) Most women who see Matt immediately flocked to him. Foggy didn't blame them, all things considered. Matt Murdock was a very pretty man. But these women looked at Matt, greeted him, and surrounded Foggy and Marci.

Foggy very much felt like he was about to be devoured by sharks.

"THIS is Foghorn Nelson?" one blonde asked, flapping a hand at Foggy.

Foghorn? Aw shit, Foggy thought.

Marci untangled her arms from around Foggy's neck so she could shoot a look that could kill over her shoulder. "Yes. Is that a problem, sweetheart?" Marci asked, saccharine sweet. The girl at least looked appropriately chagrined as she shook her head. Marci's smile was a bit terrifying. Foggy remembered both why she was one of the most attractive women he'd been with and why they had broken up.

"He's pretty cute," a woman on his right said. A perfectly manicured fingernail brushed his arm.

Foggy immediately danced away from the touch. "Hey, no touching the merchandise. Anyone. Marci, that includes you." Foggy could hear Matt openly laughing at this point but pointedly ignored him.

The woman who had touched him, a stunning woman with dark skin, pouted her pretty lips at him. "Not available or not interested?"

Foggy shook his head sadly. "I'm not a free man." A little white lie couldn't hurt, right, Foggy thought. "Also, you, all of you, are WAY too drunk to give consent to anything but a cab home. How did any of you manage the stairs with the heels and the booze, honestly?"

"The rails and the walls," someone helpfully supplied.

Foggy sighed.

"Foghorn Nelson?" Matt asked over the women's chatter.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Damn my tells, Foggy thought as he felt his heart beat faster and sweat start to form. Matt looked in his direction and smirked at him. 

"Franklin 'Make You Scream as Loud as a Foghorn' Nelson!" Marci answered gleefully. "Quite a reputation, and one I can PROMISE he lives up to."

"Huh," Matt hummed thoughtfully.

The laugh that bubbled out of Foggy's mouth was nervous. "Yeah, but my skills are no longer used for the population of Hell's Kitchen. Instead they are devoted to one lucky individual."

Marci gave him a disbelieving look. "Who could pin you down, Foggy Bear?"

"Well--" Foggy began. 

It was weird to think that although Foggy knew about Matt's freaky ninja skills, he never really went wow, my best friend fights crime with these freaky ninja skills until they were blatantly put into use around him. Like how Matt was able to somehow sneak up behind Foggy and sling an arm around his shoulder without Foggy having a clue how he went from point A (the table) to B (across the room now filled with drunken women.) "That would be me."

Matt was offering him a solution. So Foggy went along with it, leaning gratefully into Matt and grinning. "Yup. It should have been clear really, with us already being partners in law." 

Marci rolled her eyes. "Of course. Should have put bets on how long this would take to develop."

Foggy blinked. Wait, what? "Really?"

"Murdock here," Marci started, gesturing at Matt, "was always the third person in our relationship. Which would have been awesome if he had joined us in bed." One of the bachelorettes sighed appreciatively. "But no, Murdock always had his eye on you. Offense meant."

"Allowed," Matt said. Foggy felt Matt stiffen up.

Marci sighed. "A shame, really. I hope you're worth it. Carla and Foggy would have really hit it off, I think." Carla, apparently a brunette standing off to the side with one of the other ladies, wouldn't look in his direction. Her loss, Foggy thought. But that wasn't the most interesting thing happening.

Matt's mood had shifted from playful asshole to something else. He seemed upset, if the blankness of his expression was any indicator. So Foggy said the only thing he could think of in hopes of fixing the situation. "Yeah, yeah he is."

Matt turned to look at him. And before Foggy realized what was happening Matt's mouth was crashing into his. 

Foggy could taste the beer they had been drinking, the thai that Matt had eaten for dinner, and something that was simply Matt. He felt the softness of his lips and the roughness of Matt's perpetual scruff. Everything else didn't quite fall away (he could hear the cat-calling from the now-voyeurs) but it seemed muted. Matt was here, in this moment with him. He could feel it. And he loved it.

When he pulled away and opened his eyes (whoa, when did he close them?) Matt was flushing a lovely shade of pink.

Marci barked out a laugh. "Fucking called it. Alright, well I suppose we got a show, girls. Time to see who's going to buy our next round of drinks."

The women went amiably enough, filing out the doors in pairs. One girl kicked off her pumps and carried them in hand. Marci stayed behind.

She waltzed over to the two men. "That was a fantastic first kiss, by the way. You're welcome for it." Foggy laughed while Matt mumbled something inaudible. "Remember Murdock, now you owe me. And really, if you fuck with Foggy, you fuck with me. He's too good a guy for either of us." She was staring up at Matt with an intense look in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm a freakin' adult--" Foggy tried to cut in.

Matt grabbing his hand stopped him. Foggy stared at their intertwined fingers. "I know, trust me," Matt said quietly.

Marci nodded, satisfied. "Good." She shuddered. "That felt really weird. I'm not having this talk again, okay?" She turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Oh, remember to use protection, boys!"

"Will do, Mom!" Foggy called back.

"Nerd," Marci accused affectionately. And then she was gone.

Foggy didn't know what to say, really. Things were just starting to get back to normal for them, and hen this happened. Maybe this is what Matt meant by moving forward? Or maybe Foggy was over thinking things, like Matt was probably doing right now.

So Foggy leaned in and planted another kiss on Matt's lips. "I'm in if you're in."

Matt looked conflicted for a split second, but then a small, genuine smile proved victorious. "Nelson and Murdock, as always."

"Now with a new XXX-rating," Foggy cheerfully added.

"Only if Foghorn Nelson can live up to his hype."

Foggy pulled Matt in to drink in Matt's laughter.


End file.
